1. Field of The Invention
The invention relates to card edge connectors, and particularly to the card edge connectors each with ejectors at two opposite ends and commonly with one another in a side-by-side dense arrangement mounted on a printed circuit board.
2. The Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,803 discloses a DIMM (Dual In-line Memory Module) connector which is essentially a card edge connector with ejectors at two opposite ends. The ejector is rotatably mounted to the housing with a locking on the upper portion for latchably engaged within a notch in a side portion of the inserted daughter board. In application, multiple DIMMs are used on a limited area of the single mother board, thus requiring side-by-side dense arrangement thereof. Also, recently because the daughter board may be loaded with more heavy electronic components thereon and is required to endure more server condition when testing, the daughter board is modified to form two notches in each side portion thereof to cooperate with the two corresponding upper and lower lockers formed on each ejector for double retention between the DIMM and the daughter board and resisting the server vibration situation, thus assuring reliability of the whole assembly.
Anyhow, the heat generated by the daughter boards and accumulated around the side by side densely arranged DIMMs may be a problem for signal transmission. Rather than using an fan directing to the DIMMS, an economic design in the DIMM connector is desired to somewhat eliminate heat problem.